Type 7 shuttlecraft
The type-7 shuttlecraft is a Starfleet auxiliary vehicle carried by starships in the 24th century. Service history The type-7 shuttlecraft was introduced sometime prior to 2364. They are standard shuttlecraft aboard ''Galaxy'' class ( ), ''Excelsior'' class ( ), and ''Nebula'' class ( ) starships. Technical data The type-7 shuttle is a short to medium range craft. Some shuttles are equipped with warp drive and are useful for interstellar travel ( ), while others are restricted to impulse speeds. ( ) The impulse engine is located at the very aft of the vessel. The shuttles are typically unarmed and have minimal deflector shield coverage. ( ) They have escape transporters, which can be reconfigured for use as standard transporters if necessary. ( ) The forward cockpit contained two seats, each with a small console and a view out the shuttlecraft window. The center of the cockpit was not a window, but a large display which gave navigation information and acted as a viewscreen. ( ) The aft area had passenger seating and sensor control. ( ) By 2369, most type-7 shuttlecraft had interiors very similar to that of the type-6 shuttlecraft. ( ) The hull markings were also changed around 2367. Originally, the shuttle had Starfleet pennants along its nacelle pylons, the full Starfleet registry number of its attached vessel on its rear hull in a narrow italic font, and the shuttle number in large font along the midhull. Later shuttles had the registry number without the prefix in the standard font used on the hulls of starships, the Starfleet pennant along the ship's "belt," and the shuttle number in a smaller font contained within the lines of the pennant. List of type-7 shuttlecraft [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] * #01 - Sakharov ( ) * #02 - Unknown ( ) * #03 - Copernicus ( ) * #05 - Feynman ( ) * #06 - Unknown ( ) * #13 - Unknown ( ) * Hawking ( ) * Unknown ( ) ** Piloted by Data and Worf to kidnap Locutus of Borg; destroyed * Unknown (several) ( ) ** Helped evacuate Enterprise crew from the crashed saucer section [[USS Farragut (NCC-60597)|USS Farragut (NCC-60597)]] * Unknown (several) ( ) ** Helped evacuate Enterprise crew from the crashed saucer section [[USS Liberator|USS Liberator (NCC-67016)]] * #07 - Kotoi ( ) [[USS Repulse|USS Repulse (NCC-2544)]] * #10 - D'Alison ( ) attacks Galen's shuttlecraft.]] Unknown * Unknown ( ) ** Shuttle stolen by Paul Hickman; destroyed over Tarchannen III * Unknown ( ) ** Dr. Richard Galen's shuttle; attacked by Yridian destroyer Appearances * ** (computer display) ** (computer display) ** (computer display) ** (computer display) Background information The type-7 shuttle was designed by Andrew Probert during the first season of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Unfortunately, the curvaceous hull was too difficult to replicate for a full scale model, resulting in a less than convincing mockup seen in TNG: "Unnatural Selection," TNG: "The Host," and TNG: "Ship in a Bottle." The type-7 was eventually replaced by the type-6 during the fifth season of TNG. However, the type-7 reappeared for the sixth season episodes TNG: "Chain of Command, Part I," "Chain of Command, Part II," and "Ship in a Bottle." The type-7 interior set was apparently struck, requiring the type-6 shuttle interior to be used instead. In TNG: "Ship in a Bottle," the rear section of the Sakharov was clearly seen as a type-6 shuttle while it launched as a type-7, although this can be explained as simply an error created by the holodeck. This type of shuttle was first seen as a display in TNG: "The Naked Now". There is a model of the shuttle, exhibited in Europe, which is identified as Pod 09. The name of the shuttle is covered by tape. It is not known if this model ever appeared in an episode. Furthermore, in one of the magazines published by Starlog for the Next Generation, there is a picture of the shuttle Heinlein. Again, it's not known if this shuttle ever appeared in an episode. ;See also: Category:Federation shuttle classes de:Typ 7 Shuttle